


Sign of the Times

by httpsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, end of the world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsung/pseuds/httpsung





	Sign of the Times

_The moon was beautiful._

It was like a comforting friend that greeted you every night, its celestial body emitting a soft glow of light high above the darkening clouds and the blinking of stars. The natural satellite never failed to shine through your window, making it easy for many to get through the blackout due to the sleeping sun.  
It was so beautiful, even when the worldwide report from several knowledgeable scientists flashed across millions of television screens, noting that the elegant orb in the sky would soon end all life at the simple stroke of midnight on the first of the new year.  
The moon would collide with the earth for once after so many eons of drifting far away. This news set human lives into a panic, urging everyone everywhere to enjoy their last days peacefully with hope in mind that life would never end.  
That was impossible, not many kept the peace and so many beat the disaster to the punch by ending themselves with the people they loved.

_Love._

One of the most disappointing matters to you, no matter how shallow, was the fact that you hadn’t found the one love that was bound to last the rest of eternity. The world was ending and your soulmate hadn’t shown up, unlike everyone else in your life. You assumed that the time just wouldn’t come and the birthmark engraved on your wrist would never emanate a welcoming glow.

_It wasn’t meant to be._

There were approximately five days left before life as you knew it would disappear, and the moon was still as gorgeous as ever. It was a lot closer to the earth now, deep craters visible to the human eye, overwhelmingly fascinating and unfrightening.

_“Why do you like it so much?”_ Your mother’s voice echoed through your mind. There was fear intertwined in her tone and you didn’t have to look at her to know she was holding back tears at the tragedy soon to come.  
“No matter if it’s falling, mom… the moon will always be beautiful to me.” You smiled, promising that the last days of living would be spent with your friends and family.  
That promise was broken when the day only lasted six hours instead of the usual fourteen and your attention was stolen by a stranger who asked you a similar question.  
“Why do like the moon so much?” His voice held so much curiosity as he approached you under the night sky, his eyes sparkled with interest, a whimsical smile dancing across his lips.  
“It’s serene, no matter if it’s slowly falling… it’s still dazzling don’t you think?” Your answer was a bit different but you smiled that same smile which led him to take your hand in his.  
“Now that’s an answer I can appreciate.” He gave you a soft chuckle, losing himself in your eyes.  
His fingers intertwined with yours felt like they should have been there all along, and in the spur of the moment, you glanced at your wrist trying to avoid the disappointment when your birthmark didn’t glow.

_It’s not him._

“Runaway with me…” Your eyes met again. It was a wild suggestion and you hardly knew him but your heart encouraged you to take a chance.  
His name was Younghyun but preferred you calling him Brian in his last days since hardly anyone ever did. Both names rolled easily off your tongue and you learned that no matter the slip of one over the other, he truly didn’t mind.

—---

Brian’s entire being was like a breath of fresh air, and you wished you could have known him much earlier. His laughter sent a flurry of butterflies fluttering to your soul, filling you with a warmth that reminded you of home.  
He was adventurous, towing you to every activity the two of you hadn’t experienced. If you were scared he would assure that you were safe, if you shed tears he would kindly wipe them from your cheeks.  
Brian was beautiful, just like the falling moon and the sadness that you wouldn’t be able to experience the beauty of both anymore had settled quick within your bones.

“Are you scared…?” His soft voice mingled with the evening breeze, his dark eyes gazing at what was left of the stars, partially blocked by the moon’s body.  
The two of you sat in the sand on a vacant beach, listening to the calming waves, enjoying your last thirty minutes of existence.  
You silently shook your head, a soft smile gracing the corner of your lips while your fingers drew flower patterns in the sand. Fear never once came over you about the world ending and you welcomed it so warmly, assuming Brian did too with how carefree he seemed the entire time you were together.

“I am…” A chuckle escaped his lips but it was somber, your ears catching the anxiousness at the end of his tone.  At that moment, you reached your hand out to take his, lacing your fingers together as he had done once before.  
Brian looked at you, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. He was so brave that you never imagined seeing him like this in his last moments.  
“It’s okay….” You muttered softly, squeezing his hand. You wished there was more you could say but his emotions hit you immediately, keeping your words stuck to the back of your throat.  
There was a strong sound that boomed in the sky startling the two of you, luring your gazes upward, but it wasn’t from the moon. Fireworks danced in the air gracefully and it was the last time you would get to see such an exciting thing. It was your assumption that someone wanted to bring about the end of the world with happiness, good memories of celebrating the new year. You felt thankful that they were set off.  
A sudden itch from your wrist hand your hand slipping from Brian’s, your irises catching that glow you had been waiting for a majority of your life. Brian glanced down at his own wrist, revealing a familiar mark you didn’t even know he had, signifying he had been the one for you all along.

You both laughed, a string of tears now rolling from your eyes. He stood up, taking both of your hands to pull you up to him. The wind had begun to blow more harshly in the few seconds he pressed his forehead to yours.  
The fireworks were still going and you didn’t have to look away to know that the time was now.  
Brian’s hand rested on your cheek and he smiled a smiled that told you everything he was feeling. His lips, so soft, pressed tenderly to yours in a final goodbye.  
Your eyes closed, your lips still pressed to his, hearing his voice whisper to you as your surroundings faded to white.

_“It was nice knowing you…Y/n…”_


End file.
